The Liar Tutor
by sutet
Summary: Inspired Song Self-challenge (2/4)/Heine berbohong dan Viktor selalu mengetahuinya. Headcanon refers to episode 5, 9, and 11. #ChallengeYourselfChallenge


" _Yang Mulia, ada surat untuk Anda."_

 _Viktor menatap ragu ke arah surat gulungan di_ _atas nampan itu, hingga akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya. Oh, Viktor tidak pernah setakut ini untuk sek_ _a_ _dar membuka dan membaca sebuah surat. Jauh lebih berdebar_ _daripada_ _ketika ia berada dalam medan peperangan._

 _Dan ketika sederetan huruf di_ _atas kertas itu memenuhi penglihatan Viktor, ia mendadak buta—ia berharap bahwa ia sedang buta._

 _[...maafkan aku._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Heine Wittgenstein]_

.

.

 **The Liar Tutor**

 **Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine by Higasa Akai**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini**

.

 **Summary:** Inspired Song Self-challenge (2/4)/Heine berbohong dan Viktor selalu mengetahuinya. Headcanon refers to episode 5, 9, and 11. #ChallengeYourselfChallenge

.

.

 _Now Playing:_

 _From Y to Y (clear utaite version)_

.

.

Ada kalanya Viktor bekerja terlalu larut. Ditemani oleh cahaya temaram lampu meja dan suara goresan pena bulu di atas kertas laporannya. Dia seorang Raja, tentu saja dia sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas yang isinya bermacam-macam. Hari ini ia bisa tersenyum lega setelah melihat anak-anaknya lagi yang sempat ia tinggalkan selama enam bulan karena tugasnya sebagai Raja.

Namun sebenarnya ada yang membuatnya lebih lega.

"Yang Mulia, Anda memiliki permintaan untuk pertemuan."

"Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk pertemuan, jadi tolak saja."

Viktor butuh istirahat setelah perjalanan panjang dan tugas-tugasnya. Sungguh.

"Permintaan ini dari Pengajar Kerajaan, Yang Mulia."

Oh. Viktor tidak menyangkanya.

"Suruh dia masuk."

Langkah sepatu mendekat ke arah meja sang Raja. Viktor tersenyum kecil tanpa melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Pengajar Kerajaan?"

"Segelas _wine_ putih untuk istirahat sejenak Anda, Yang Mulia?"

Viktor nyaris tertawa di balik mejanya, ini mengingatkan pada masa lalu. Ia menatap Heine dengan tatapan jenaka.

"Anak kecil membawa _wine_? Bagaimanapun terdengar salah."

Lawan bicaranya mengerut kesal. Raut yang sama seperti waktu itu, yang mana Viktor cukup menikmatinya.

"Saya cukup lelah dengan lelucon anda."

"Hei, ayolah hibur aku sedikit, Heine." Sang Raja akhirnya tertawa kecil, "Setidaknya setelah kau berbohong tentang belum pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya. Kau tahu itu cukup menyakitkan."

Heine mendengus pelan, "Saya bisa apa? Tentu Anda tidak melupakan janji yang kita buat dulu, bukan?"

"Janji adalah janji, Heine. Dan, tidak, tentu saja aku tidak melupakannya." Viktor mengambil inisiatif menuangkan _wine_ untuk mereka berdua. Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya suara _wine_ yang dituang dan memenuhi gelas serta aroma khas menyeruak perlahan. Menggoda indera penciuman mereka berdua.

"Heine," Viktor menatap Heine lekat. Iris langit musim panas yang menyilaukan siapapun yang menatapnya dan iris _vermillion_ membara namun dingin bertumbukan, pula bergeming, "Senang melihatmu lagi."

"...Viktor—"

"Dan..." jeda, "Terima kasih sudah membimbing anak-anakku. Aku tidak menyesal sudah memintamu. Besok, lusa, dan hari-hari setelahnya pun... mohon bantuannya, Heine."

Heine tertegun sesaat, sampai akhirnya membalas ucapan Viktor.

"Ya, Viktor. Sampai hari di mana kebenaran terungkap, keinginan Anda adalah perintah bagi saya. Dan saya akan mengabulkan keinginan Anda."

"Senang mendengarnya." Viktor tersenyum tulus. Ia mengangkat gelasnya, "Bersulang. Untuk Kerajaan Granzreich, untuk persahabatan kita, dan untuk janji yang mengikat kita."

* * *

Kemudian ada kalanya Viktor tidak langsung menuju tempat tidurnya setelah mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Seringkali ia mengunjungi kamar anak-anaknya satu per satu, memastikan mereka tidur nyenyak dan sesekali mengusap kepala mereka lembut layaknya seorang ayah. Seringkali pula ia mendapati Bruno sedang mengerjakan tesisnya hingga larut. Biasanya Viktor berkunjung sebentar hanya sekadar mengingatkan putra ketiganya itu untuk istirahat, atau bahkan hanya mengintip apa yang putranya lakukan. Tak jarang ia mendapati Bruno terlelap di tengah tumpukan tesisnya dan sebagaimana yang biasa ia lakukan kepada anak-anaknya, Viktor akan mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti Bruno sembari mengusap pelan kepalanya sebelum pergi lagi.

Namun terkadang Viktor penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Heine. Sebagai seorang Pengajar Kerajaan bagi anak-anaknya, Viktor paham betul bahwa Heine bekerja cukup keras dalam mendidik mereka menjadi kandidat Raja. Mengunjunginya sesekali tidak akan menyakitkan, bukan?

Tapi memikirkan kembali, Viktor takut ia hanya mengganggu—mengganggu waktu istirahat laki-laki itu ataupun mengganggunya menyusun materi pelajaran untuk besok. Ia berpikir sejenak sembari menimbang-nimbang, sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak mengunjungi kamar Heine.

"—"

Langkah Viktor terhenti begitu indera pendengarannya menangkap erangan samar dari kamar sang pengajar kerajaan. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke pintu kamar, sekedar mengobati rasa penasarannya.

"—!" erangannya semakin terdengar jelas, namun Viktor belum menangkap satu kata pun.

"Heine?" tiga kali ketukan menyertai panggilan Raja. Ia khawatir.

Tidak ada jawaban. Viktor melihat sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang melihat (dia tidak ingin ditanyai macam-macam—seorang Raja pun punya sesuatu yang tidak ingin dibicarakan, bukan?). Begitu yakin tidak ada seorang pun di sana, ia membuka pintu kamar Heine perlahan dan masuk. Viktor meletakkan lilin yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke meja kerja sang pengajar kerajaan. Melangkah pelan—sepelan langkah insek. Ia yang paling tahu, seseorang yang tengah berbaring di sana memiliki indera yang cukup sensitif, sekaligus intuisi yang masif. Dua hal yang membuatnya masih bertahan hidup dalam situasi apapun dan bagaimanapun, bahkan hingga kini. Hingga Viktor berdiri di sini.

Sekelebat memori masa lalu melintas buas.

Viktor sontak menggeleng cepat. Bukan saatnya untuk itu.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dipandangnya Heine lebih dekat. Betapa sewujud figur di hadapannya nampak begitu lemah dan rapuh. Netra yang senantiasa tajam kini memerikan kuyu. Sungguh berbeda dengan yang kerap dilihat orang-orang.

Ketika seorang diri, Heine- _nya_ sedemikian _lapuk_ dan _tak berdaya_.

"Vik—tor..."

Viktor terkesiap—

"...syu—kurlah... kau..."

—untuk kemudian berlutut di samping Heine.

"...selamat."

Sekali lagi, Viktor tahu—ia yang paling tahu, insiden malam _itu_ tidak akan pernah teralpa oleh ingatan mereka.

Dia membelai halus kepala Heine, merasai surai lembut _vermillion_ menjalari jari jemari. Viktor selalu menyukainya. Dan Heine, tidak pernah secara spesifik membenci ataupun menerima.

Seketika air muka Heine berangsur-angsur tenang, roman gelisah pun beringsut surut.

Heine terlihat sangat dekat, tetapi entah mengapa, terasa begitu jauh.

* * *

Hari itu berbeda.

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan."

"Aku tahu, Heine. Aku tahu." Viktor berdiri dari kursi kerjanya. Sementara Heine menampar telak meja di hadapan Viktor dengan segepok tabloid.

Viktor bergeming.

"Bagaimana Anda menjelaskan hal ini?" Heine menuntut penjelasan. Meskipun raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan signifikan, Viktor sedikit banyak menangkap kecewa, marah dan takut dari pengajar mungil itu.

Ia tidak mengambil tabloid tersebut. Ia tahu betul tanpa harus meliriknya untuk kesekian kali—ia yang pertama mengetahui ketika tabloid itu sampai di istana.

"...aku selalu menutupinya sejak insiden malam itu, Heine. Sudah kukatakan juga sebelumnya, bahwa aku tidak melarang rakyatku untuk berpendapat."

 _...jadi percayalah padaku._

"..."

 _Aku ingin mempercayaimu._

Heine membalikkan badannya, berjalan semakin jauh dari jangkauan Viktor. Tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak pula menoleh kembali sekadar untuk menatap iris langit Sang Raja. Sementara Viktor bergelut dalam keraguan dan kebingungan, langkah sepatu Heine telah melewati pintu dan menghilang.

Heine berpikir bahwa ia sudah terlalu dimanjakan oleh kebaikan Raja.

Menganugerahinya rumah untuk pulang, memberinya pekerjaan, mengajarinya berbagai hal, menghujaninya dengan kehangatan—semua yang belum pernah Heine jamah sebelumnya. Kerap kali ia bertanya-tanya, apakah pantas dirinya menerima ini semua; menerima kebaikan Sang Raja yang berlimpah ruah hingga ia lelah menghitung.

Tidak. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak pantas. Heine menekan keras egonya untuk tetap berada di istana. Membohongi diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak menginginkan maupun memerlukan itu semua.

Karena sungguh, di sudut sisi hati yang terdalam, Heine tidak rela—sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah rela jika lagi-lagi ia harus berpisah dari Viktor tanpa menuntaskan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Terkadang, Viktor sangat ingin meluapkan emosinya.

"Heine."

Langkah sepatu terhenti. Heine enggan menoleh.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Yang Mulia? Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk Anda, bukan?"

Viktor mengulum bibirnya. Menimbang-nimbang setiap kata yang akan ia lontarkan. Sementara Heine menghela napas pelan.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, saya mohon undur diri karena harus mengemasi barang-barang—"

"Haruskah?"

Heine terkesiap. Ia membalikkan badannya, bergeming. Sedikit getir menatap iris langit musim panas yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terpana dahulu, kini tampak sekelam langit musim dingin—kian diselimuti mega sendu yang berarak riak.

"Anak-anakku akan kehilangan sosok yang mereka cintai dan kagumi. Setidaknya... pikirkan kembali?"

"...seharusnya Anda sudah menerima surat formal pengunduran diri dari saya. Apa saya terlihat belum mempertimbangkannya sebelum memberikan surat tersebut?"

Telak.

"Heine—"

"Yang Mulia, Anda tidak boleh kehilangan rasionalitas Anda dalam kondisi apapun. Saya yakin jika Anda yang memilih, Pengajar Kerajaan selanjutnya akan jauh lebih layak dengan latar belakang pendidikan yang lebih baik." Ia berbalik, "...karena sejak awal, tempat saya bukanlah di sini—bukan pula di belakang Anda, Viktor."

Lagi-lagi percakapan itu dimatikan mutlak oleh Heine. Viktor, untuk kesekian kalinya, harus menahan napas.

Sementara Sang Raja tak lagi mampu menjangkau, punggung itu tampak semakin jauh, mengecil, lamat-lamat—kemudian menghilang.

Ia pergi.

Masing-masing dari mereka sudah hafal mati perih bilur yang membanjiri seisi hati.

Tanpa butuh sepatah kata, tidak juga secercah aksara.

* * *

 _[Viktor, dunia yang kau—kita—impikan di masa lalu..._ _aku ingin melihatnya bersamamu._

 _Aku sangat ingin melihatnya di sisimu, melihat bagaimana kau membangun dunia idealmu._

 _Tapi bagaimanapun, aku tidak ingin kerajaan yang baik kau dan aku cintai ini ternodai karena seorang kriminal. Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri._

 _Selamat tinggal, Viktor. Maafkan aku._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Heine Wittgenstein]_

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
